


One Shots of Extraordinary

by JellBeanie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellBeanie/pseuds/JellBeanie
Summary: These are going to be letters and POV from other characters from 'Ordinary of the Extraordinary' here. Right now, I can't say much because I'd be spoiling a few things, but I will give out little snippets of what I can. Once a few mysteries have been solved, This one shot series will shoot up fast, but until then, it's little things to remember and think about.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_ Mother, Father _

_ I’m sorry if I disappeared on you suddenly. I didn’t mean to. I swear i would never try to leave the farm, but somehow I did. Forgive me. _

_ Somehow, I’m in Ionia. Don’t worry, Starshadow’s with me. He’s… well, he’s bossy and demanding food, but he’s often watching my training, so that does mean he cares, right? Well, I already knew he cared, he bonded to me on the top of Mount Targon afterall. He’s… I haven’t known him long, but I really do trust him. He’s like an extension of me, and I kinda like it. _

_ I did mention that I was in Ionia and getting trained. I met these two boys. One of them told his school about me and they wanted to train me. I have no idea why as I am decidedly terrible with a sword. There’s a teacher there that deals with the kind of magic I have, so I thought maybe he’ll be useful. I’m sick all the time I use my magic, but I”m learning how to keep myself safe. Starshadow says that that’s the best way for me to be safe on our adventures, but I don’t like the teacher. For one, he’s a swordsman. He moves in certain ways. Me? I just flick my fingers and what I want usually happens. He says that my magic is weak and he wants to train it, but I think it’s just another way for them to examine me. _

_ I do have a friend here. Well, I have two, but one of them is waiting to get accepted. Yone and Yasuo, brothers that are both skilled in the art of fighting. Yone’s the older one that brought me to the school. Yasuo is a little boy that just gets into too much trouble sometimes, but he’s certainly good. He’s better at me at the very least. When we first met, I got hit by a rock. Yasuo fought against so many other kids defending me. I really don’t know why they don’t just accept him. He looks up to his brother so much. And Yone adores Yasuo. Yone tries to be a good role model, It’s just hard when they are separated. Kinda like Geras and Lye. You know how clingy Lye can get when he’s not around me or Geras. _

_ I want to tell you to send me more letters, but Starshadow told me that more than likely, we’re not going to stay in Ionia. In fact, we’re probably going to be all over Runeterra. I won’t get to see a single letter you send. I promise I’ll send as many letters as I can over time. I got a break. Starshadow’s making me practice with Yone. He’s setting me up with the best student in the school for training, so I’m definitely in trouble.  _

_ Wish me luck, _

_ Your Daughter. _

“This can’t be right.”

“My love?”

“Leilah’s only six.”


	2. Chapter 15 Yone POV

"I saw you dishonour yourself " I toss my little brother forward a little bit. Yasuo stumbles, growling.

"You fight!" Yasuo protests.

"When I have to, not when I want to." Why is my little brother so hot-headed? This is precisely why he won't be accepted into the school. I'm trying to help him, I really am, but he… he just doesn't understand. He cannot be so hot tempered that he could potentially ruin Ionia.

"You don't have anything to prove." Yauso smirks, thinking he's won. That hurts. Doesn't he know that I'm doing everything to guide him? To prove that my beliefs work? That I can be the big brother he can look up to? No, he doesn't. I look away and calm myself.

"There is always another fight, Yasuo. Finding it proves nothing." I reach out and place a hand on his shoulder. He seems to understand, but he knocks my hand off. _So impatient._

"Excuse me?" I turn around to see a beautiful girl standing there, with a light blue dress, black leggings, and a starry scarf. She looks very unsure and confused. Her odd colored eyes shift around, clearly uncomfortable with everything.

"Hey, you're the weird girl I found! What are you doing here?" Yasuo starts to move forward aggressively. I hold out an arm and hold him back.

"Calm yourself." I mutter to him. I look back at the girl. "Though I do have to admit, I am also curious as to why you are here."

"I would love to know where 'here' is." The girl snaps in her unease.

"Ionia. We are outside a sacred school." I inform her. If possible, she pales even more before looking at her wrist. A black snake looks right back.

"I have no idea how I got here!" She yelps. My brother jolts, not expecting her high pitched noise. She's alarmed. She doesn't know where she is, so where is her home?

"How do you have no idea how you got here?" Yasuo demands.

"I went to sleep with Starshadow in my bed in Targon, and woke up to Yasuo yapping at me!" She yelps. The snake, I assume is Starshadow, slithers to her face over her clothes. He stares into her eyes. "Excuse me! Calm down! I was back home for a day! One day! And now we're in Ionia outside a sword school and neither of us know how to get back! I swear if it's Zoe again, we're going to have a firm chat over what she can and can't do." She quiets, staring at the snake before sighing. She looks at us, looking a little bit more worn than before. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm just… I'm tired. I was one from home for months. I climbed a stupid mountain and got to enjoy one day with my family before disappearing on them. They must be worried sick. I'm Leilah, by the way. This is Starshadow." She rambles. She runs a hand through her hair. Her hair sparkles. If I didn't know better, I would say she had stars in her hair too

"Woah! You have stars in your hair? That's pretty cool!" Yasuo tries to duck under my arm. I catch him anyway, continuing to stare at this girl. There's something odd about her. It's her eyes. They are so different. One looks... evil.

"What mountain did you climb?" I ask.

"Mount Targon." She tells me. I raise my eyebrows, impressed. That is a famous mountain that very few climbers manage to complete. Even Ionians are reluctant to climb it. The last one I heard of was the War Aspect. Even then, that was decades ago.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The snake snarks. She taps his head. It doesn't matter about the talking snake, but her climbing that mountain of all mountains?

"You're not that different in age from myself, and you climbed that Mountain?" I feel a little stunned, thinking that this girl did the impossible.

"I didn't want to, and I didn't climb all the way on my own. Starshadow joined me part way up. Either way, I didn't climb of my own volition." She grumbles as she shrugs. She was capable of climbing it when she had no desire to do so? Perhaps she has some skills that the monks would want. It'd also be easier to keep an eye on her. For the protection of Ionia, of course.

"Regardless, that is quite the feat. Come, I'll take you to the elders. Perhaps they can help you." I instruct without thinking. I see Yasuo stick his tongue out, another sign of his immaturity.

"No fair! I can climb any old mountain!" Yasuo whines. Ever still the child.

"Mount Targon is not any old mountain. Legend says that's where you can touch the stars." I educate my brother before turning to her in interest. "Have you ever desired to learn a sword?"

"What about me?" Yasuo is hurt. I know he is, but he needs to learn patience. I'm about to respond when the girl speaks up.

"No. I'm not much of a fighter. I've never even held a sword, so I'm not sure how useful it would be for me to visit. Why don't I spend time with Yasuo? If you're in school, I'm sure Yasuo could use some company." The girl declines, glancing at my brother. I feel stunned again. _Did she notice Yasuo's feelings? Either way, the masters will want to know._ If she did, I'm glad. He could use a friend. My lips twitch unconsciously.

"I will go to the masters of the school and discuss what will be done with you. In the meantime, Yasuo, keep an eye on our guest." I walk away to inform the masters, very intrigued by this girl. She just turned down an offer to one of the most prestigious schools in Ionia to keep Yasuo company. It's… kind of her to do that. Though that eye, it's worrying. The blackness doesn't fit her.

"Student Yone, Welcome." The gatekeepers welcome me into the school. The elders are meditating in the center of the courtyard. I stand behind them, waiting by a pillar. Elder Souma notices me and signals for the gong to be hit. The ringing signals my presence. All monks present slowly come out of their meditation and notice me.

"Student Yone, welcome. Is this an emergency?" A monk asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing to be particularly alarming. I merely came across a girl that claimed to have climbed Mount Targon. There's something odd about her as well. One of her eyes is black with red cracks in it." I report.

"A little girl climbed Mount Targon?" One of the younger monks asks. "Preposterous. Not even fully grown adults can climb the mountain. Does she have proof?"

"Her hair sparkles like the stars. Her other eye glows like the light lights as well. Everything about her indicates celestial touched. She's accompanied by a celestial as well, the form of a snake."

"Does this snake have a name?"

"Starshadow." I recall.

"I've never heard of that name. She lies!" One of the monks yells out.

"I doubt she lies, not with her hair and eyes never changing appearance once. Yone, would you retrieve the girl? Her eye indicates something dark resides in her." Elder Souma asks. I bow my head.

"I will bring her back as requested, Elders." I take my leave and return to the spot where I left them. My thoughts are filled with so many questions. _This girl even when she displays no skill, yet the monks want to see her. Even over Yasuo. Could her eye be that worrying? I better get back quickly._ I pick up my pace. I almost run when I notice a brilliant glow in the middle of the field. I decide to sneak up on them, so see what she's doing. Yasuo does not have any magic. As I quietly walk up, I hear her voice. It almost seems to entrance me.

I stand silently watching her create image after image. She talks about a thing called a mind splitter, something that apparently almost crushed her if it wasn't for Starshadow. She talks about her friend, Taric and seeing the Star Dragon Aurelion Sol. She displays her arrival at the top, her struggle against the Aspects. Seeing all the details in it, I can't help but believe that she did climb. She finishes her story with a flourish, but something isn't right. She's sweating and gulping in air. Yasuo is also helping the girl stay upright

"And that's… That. Taric and… Pantheon and… Mine." I'm starting to worry a little bit. She's getting very pale.

"Don't forget about me!" Her snake, Starshadow, pipes up. Still, I'm more concerned about her suddenly closing eyes and her pitching forward. My brother, not expecting her to just start falling. He fails to react in time. I do.

"You are certainly open about many things. That may get you hurt one day." I murmur… I'll be honest, I'm not sure why I even said that… Maybe it's because she was just trying to help Yasuo. I just know that my mother went through heartbreak when Yasuo's Father left by being too open with him. That's it. I'm just trying to protect someone else. I help her to her feet and try just letting her stand with just my arm as support. She's barely able to stand.

"Maybe, but at least I tried to help." Leilah is barely audible. Still, it surprises me a little bit. She was willing to be so open with another person. Either she was raised in a rather open village, or she's just that naive. I guess… since she's been so kind, someone will have to watch out for her while she's here. Consider it repaying a debt. With that, I scoop her up in my arms. She's not that heavy, though she must be completely exhausted. She doesn't make a noise.

"Is she ok, Yone?" Yasuo scrambles to his feet, holding onto the black little rope. The noise seems to have woken her up as she tries to look around.

"Starshadow?" She struggles to finish saying the snake's name, though apparently it's enough as she relaxes in my arms. The snake looks at me. I get the feeling it's raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"So, where are you going to be taking her?" It speaks again.

"The elders wish to see her. I will be taking her to the monastery." I answer it.

"Can she stay the night?" Yasuo asks. His eyes are wide, just like when he knew he was in trouble as a toddler. I… as much as I want to fulfill the master's request… Yasuo is still my brother, and Leilah is still his first actual friend.

"I should hope she gets some rest before going to your masters!" Starshadow hisses. He's slithering all around Yasuo's hands, though he keeps his eyes on me. I raise an eyebrow.

"I was going to say that she could." I try to chastise the snake.

"Oh. Good. Her safety is priority." I can not believe that the snake is absolutely unrepentant.

"Why is her safety priority?"

"I'm going to put that lesson you just gave my dear bonded to good use and keep quiet." Starshadow is a smug snake. He slithers around Yasuo's wrist before going silent.

"So… if Leilah doesn't want him, can I keep him?"

* * *

Normally, I would have slept through the night, but there's a small disturbance in my house. A small groan. It's not Yasuo's little noises in the night… It must be Leilah's. Even more interesting, she gets up and sneaks out of the house. I carefully follow after her. She's… unstable. Sure, she isn't falling over and making noise, but I'm genuinely worried that she's going to fall over when she takes a seat on the grass. She smiles when she looks up to the sky.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She jumps and flinches. I feel a little bad about startling her as I take a seat. "I did not mean to scare you."

"I'm ok. Still new to magic. All that storytelling earlier exhausted me." She sounds so tired, but proud.

"You used magic for quite a long time. Does it always exhaust you so much that you can barely stand?" I've never heard of any magical being collapsing from exhaustion.

"Are you referring to my stories or how long I've had magic?" It's a little odd that she's asking this…

"Is there a difference?" I ask for clarification.

"Actually yes. I only received magic around two or three days ago." Is that even possible? Apparently, as she is very affected by it.

"You are quite an interesting girl." The statement is certainly true.

"Thank you for the compliment." She smiles before looking back up at the stars. We sit in a peaceful silence.

I have to say, it's rather quite peaceful. A little bit dark for my taste. Reminds me of too many nightmares, when my Father disappears into the unknown, leaving my family behind. It's clear that Leilah takes comfort in the stars though. How she can is a mystery to me.

All of a sudden, she's struggling to breath, coughing and choking on nothing. I'm quick to grab a water bottle from my house to give her some water. She accepts my offer and drinks. It should still be good. After she's quenched a bit of her thirst, she looks at the water thoughtfully.

"Where's the water from?" She asks, intrigued.

"The last time it rained. Why?"

"It tastes so different from water from my home. You'd think that water is water, it wouldn't taste any different. My home's water is crisper and cooler, this is sweet water to me." She gestures to the jug. I suppose I've never thought of that either. Sure it snows around here, but rarely does the water become crisp.

"Interesting. I may have to ask the travelers about it sometime." I state diplomatically. She nods befre taking another sip. This time, I see the surprise on her face as she tries to breath. I pat her back to try to help. "What has surprised you.

"Taste it." She offers me. It seems that this girl has the ability to exercise my eyebrow quite a bit as it rises once again. Still, I take a sip. The water that comes from the bottle is not the same water that I collected. In fact, it's… crisp. Like ice. This must be how she remembers her home's water… But if I can taste it…

"How are you feeling?" I have to ask. She groans and just lies down on the ground.

"My muscles all ache, like I just ploughed a hundred fields in a day." She complains. So that makes her a farmer. It's nice to know who she was before she came here. Makes her a little less mysterious. "Enough about me, what about you? You're so quiet all the time. I mean, Yasuo's a child, but you, you don't act like a child. You act like someone who has seen the world fall."

"The world falling? That's quite an interesting take. No, I have not seen the world fall. I merely prefer to be calm anyway." I smile at her exaggeration. That is a sign that she takes what she sees and makes it better, the mark of an isolated child. Still, she's not exactly wrong… Losing our Mother during the dry season was harsh. It might also be why Yasuo is lashing out. Still, I take another sip of water. The chill to it fascinates me. "This is how that water tastes in your home? It's chilly."

"Hey, that's enough about me and my home. I'm in a new place. Tell me stuff." The sheltered child continues to bother me. It's… sweet in a way. Especially with her eyes wide open in excitement. Honestly, she has the most unique eyes I've ever seen. It almost convinces me, but my brother and my safety are priority.

"I do not know you well enough." I shake my head. She pouts a little bit before looking up at the sky. "That reminds me. The elders of my school wish to meet you. I told them you climbed the mountain. They want to meet with you. Training an Aspect in the are of the sword would certainly raise their reputation." Even I have a hard time disguising the dislike of my lie.

"If that's their reasoning, I'd rather be on my own." Leilah spits. I honestly did not expect her to sound so aggravated. She's certainly a spirited person. "I'm a simple farmer. I'm not a fighter."

"You climbed a mountain known to take lives. You had to have learned how to fight." I reason a bit. Besides, fighting monsters at the top of the mountain had to display her skills as a warrior.

"When did you start to listen to my story?" She's not accusatory at all. I'm definitely impressed. In the face of someone denying her claims, she's not getting mad. Maybe there's more to her than just a sheltered child…

"Around when Starshadow became large enough to fight off a mind splitter."

"I never fully climbed it. I was teleported to almost the top. I never had to fight anyone. All I did was watch and survive." She places great care on the word watch, reminding me quite firmly that she really did not fight.

"You still reached the top and fought off celestials to help Starshadow." The snake is a nuisance, but he makes Yasuo happy enough. Still, all he would ever do was fret over his 'bonded', being the girl.

"I wouldn't say I fought them off. In fact, I would say I did nothing."

"You still refused to stop. That's the important part." I try to reaffirm my opinion. I can still she is in denial over her achievements.

"Even if I was all that, I do not want to train with them. They want me to raise their school's reputation. I'm not a poster girl." She is rather stubborn. I'm going to have to figure out a way to get her there.

"There is a swordsman who specializes in using the wind to create illusions." I try tempting her. She must realize that I'm going to get her to agree at some point.

"On one condition." She partially agrees. At least she isn't asking for too much.

"Depends on the condition." I allow her to speak it out loud.

"I want to hear your story." Leilah weedles. It's rather interesting how persistent she wants to know me. She must have been her village's teacher, even if she's young.

"Very well." I quickly figure out exactly how much I want to tell her. I want to give her the barest of information, but enough that she'd be satisfied. "My Father died when I was young. Yasuo is my half-brother. His Father abandoned us. Mother raised us. Mother died recently from disease. For as long as he can remember, Yasuo and I have not separated. A master of the school asked me to join. I joined less than a month ago. That's my story."

"That's really not much of a story." Leilah pouts. While people might be willing to open up to her, I'm not ready for that.

"I'm not that much older than you. I've never climbed a famous mountain. Can you say I have stories worth telling?" I point out. She sighs.

"Fine, I'll go to the school tomorrow. Happy?" The grumbles from her are mildly amusing, enough to break a chuckle out of me.

"You do not need to make me happy." That's the last thing either of us say for a bit, just enjoying the silence and each other's company. I have to say, the night… doesn't seem so uneasy anymore. She's… She's definitely special. Still, I have a bit of a journey ahead of me tomorrow, and training. Let's hope she recovers enough. With that thought, I stand up. "Do you need help to return to bed?"

"No. I'm happy just being under the stars. Something about them makes me feel better." With that comment, she creates a soft flowing borealis in the sky. I know that she's probably feeling miserable about it.

"You really shouldn't be doing that." I caution her as I go back to my sleeping spot.

"I know, but it's just so beautiful." That's the last I hear of her before I go back to sleep myself.

In the morning, I'm woken up to a black snake on my chest while my brother continues to sleep peacefully.

"Can I help you?" I ask the creature. It tilts it's head. I think it's going to say something when Yasuo knocks on the door.

"Where's Leilah?" Yasuo asks.

"Probably still outside." I groan. She must have just fallen asleep without coming back inside.

"Thanks!" Yasuo grabs Starshadow and pulls him away. The snake squawks before it's out of my section. I get dressed as quickly as I can, ready for another day of training. I can probably get some more food and clothing to my brother by the end of the day. My master is very understanding.

It doesn't take me long before I make my way outside. Leilah's explaining to my excited brother why she was outside. Her voice is heavy with sleep.

"Ready, Leilah?" I try to spare her from my brother. She just flops over.

"Ready for what?" Yasuo asks innocently. This is going to hurt, but it has to be said.

"She's coming to the school with me." I confess.

"What about me?" My little brother must be terribly hurt that he, one who is an excellent fighter, is being overlooked by a small girl. Leilah, I can see how much effort she puts into patting my brother's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Starshadow grows in size as well, support her.

"Normally, I would let you rest, but the masters want to meet you as quickly as possible" I hate that I have to push hard, but I'm concerned how my master would respond when I didn't do as the elders asked immediately. The safety of Ionia might depend on timing. She nods slowly and offers her wrist to her beast. The snake slithers around her wrist. She struggles to her feet. I quickly grab onto her arm to keep her steady.

"Let me come with you!" Yasuo cries out. He immediately goes to her other side and pulls Leilah's arm across his shoulders. "At least until we get to the school."

"Very well. Thank you, Yasuo." I praise my brother. I am proud of my brother for offering his assistance.

It's a very slow walk, trying to help Leilah to my school. I know it's five times longer than I usually take. I voice it out loud, only Starshadow gives me a glare for saying it. Still, Leilah doesn't get mad. If anything, she just smiles and says her condition now is worth it to make my brother smile. The fact that she would do anything to help him… It really touches me that she is that kind. Naturally, my brother doesn't exactly like that, complaining a little bit. Starshadow… his head is hanging low, but he's watching us closely. More specifically me. He's watching me closely. He'd ask food questions every so often, though I get the feeling that he isn't all that interested in food…

The sun is high in the sky before we are outside my school. My heart is a little heavy at the thought of leaving my brother on his own, but I must do it.

"This is where we part, brother."

"But I'm your brother! I should be with you!" Yasuo sounds close to tears. That is not the way of a swordsman of Ionia.

"Brother, you must not let your emotions cloud you." I caution him.

"I'm just as good at fighting as you are!" Yasuo screams. Before we can continue arguing, Leilah places a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, boys, but can I have a word with Yasuo?" She asks politely. As he's had a rather pleasant reaction to her, it shouldn't be a problem.

"I'd also like a word with yone, if you don't mind." The snake speaks up. Apparently, this surprises even Leilah as she looks at him in surprise.

"What is it?" She asks. Apparently, they can talk mentally as she rolls her eyes and hands him off to me. I walk a little bit aways so we can speak in private.

"You wield a sword, right?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you asking?"

"Can I see them?" I pull out the swords my master gave, identical. I am proud to have earned these swords. Starshadow appears to be deep in thought now, as he simply stares at the weapons.

"What is this about?" I demand.

"It's… you remind me of someone… He told me that a pair of brothers were to be trusted… I'd like to know why he said that." He mutters to himself.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. Let's go back." Starshadow is rather… distracted. That makes me wonder who knows me enough to suggest going to me? And who's to say they ended up at the right place?

Still, when we're back, Yasuo and Leilah are all smiles. I'm glad to know that they are, but I would love to know why… either way, at least he's not angry anymore. I find myself grateful to Leilah's intervention quite a bit. Enough that I wouldn't feel comfortable with making her hobble the rest of the way, so I scoop her up.

"I hope to see you soon, brother." The feeling in my chest returns. I'm worried about him. To my surprise, he simply smirks.

"You will, I'll see you in there, no matter how long it takes." Yasuo boasts. There's the patience I was hoping to teach my brother. I am proud of him for his determination.

"I'm amazed. You have some semblance of patience." I feel like I can relax. It's a sort of reward for him doing so well. Yasuo makes a few noises of frustration, but it's behind us. Thankfully, he's old enough to be able to take care of himself.

After that, I carry her and Starshadow to the school. Several of the older monks greet us warmly.

"Welcome back Yone. I see you have completed the task we have set for you." I bob my head in recognition of the praise. The head monk turns to Leilah. "Welcome, Aspect of the Borealis. We are honored to have you here."

"The pleasure is mine." She starts off nice enough. "I was quite surprised to hear your invitation for myself and not Yasuo."

"You have completed a challenge. Yasuo is talented, yes, but he is too wild, untamed for us to train. We will not invite the boy until he tames himself." The head monk seems rather pleased with his decision. I personally think that he would do better here, but I can't judge when I too think my brother is rather… impulsive.

"I do not doubt that in a short time, you will be, as we put it in Targon, eating your words." She says rather pleasantly. Everyone is stunned by her audacious manner. She takes the opportunity to push herself out of my arms. She barely takes a few steps before falls. People who are not a part of training quickly rush over to her side to help her.

"Are you alright, Lady Leilah?" One asks kindly.

"No, no Lady Leilah's, I'm just Leilah. And I overused my magic recently, so I'm still a bit weak." Leilah explains. I have to say, I am… rather pleased that she does not enjoy titles.

"Rest for the week, pupil. We you recovered enough to be able to learn. We will assign you a room." The head monk decides. Leilah is taken away while my master comes forward. He rests a hand on my shoulder.

"You have done well, my student. Now, if you would keep an eye on her, to make sure that she does nothing to harm another student-"

"Of course, master." I readily agree, though I'll admit… I would like to get to know her better myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ON A ROLL TODAY! Ahem... I just really enjoy writing today. I mentioned I was stuck one of the other stories, Ordinary, so I thought I'd go back and write a sort of one shot, with how Yone meets Leilah and their beginning interactions. I used the same lines as I did in Extraordinary, just it's from yone's POV. Hope you enjoy it! I know I don't update the others too much because I love Extraordinary too much, but they do get some loving every now and then.


End file.
